turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Neville Chamberlain
He remained well-regarded in Parliament? Didn't they drown out his speeches with "Go, for God's sake, go!"? Turtle Fan 23:51, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :Before resigning as PM, sure. After, however, he was still popular in the Conservative Party, who were in turn running Parliament. TR 23:55, 15 December 2008 (UTC) ::Hunh. I would have thought they'd've handled him with a ten-foot pole. ::His death early in WWII after signalling loyalty to the man who upstaged him and thus doing his bit to ensure nation-wide support for the war puts me a little bit in mind of Stephen Douglas. Turtle Fan 00:25, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :::His death in Hitler's War may wind up being an FDR analog. Just a thought. TR 01:04, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::::If it's a quick war it might be over by then. ::::Or he may have the balls to get into a war but not the brains to see it through. He says "Ahh! I'm a fucking moron!" and someone needs to bail him out. If HW will launch a trilogy I can't imagine it will turn down a chance for enough tension in the war to support a sequel on the same subject. ::::I mean, it could be like Gingrich and Forstchen's current trilogy, where the bulk of the action in Book 1 unfolded over just a few days and the entirety of Book 2 took less time still. That's not at all Turtledove's style, though, especially not when he's playing with 1940s Europe. Turtle Fan 02:12, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :::::That's what I was thinking. HT usually covers a year a book in his war series. Figure it starts in 1938, HT's writing habits suggest ending in 1941. Of course, HT has also been known to have the war over by the halfway point of the last book of a series. ::::::He hasn't done the early ending thing much lately. OotD is the last one I can think of, and StB before that. Turtle Fan 02:23, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::IatD. Featherston was dead at the halfway mark and Partridge surrendered shortly after. Granted there was guerrilla fighting after, but the official war was done. TR 18:03, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :::::But as you pointed out, it could be a quick war (based on what info we had from OTL, it should be). Maybe the war ends in HW, and vol 2 is Stalin's War or something. TR 02:16, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::That could be entertaining. He's shown such breadth and length of vision before, though it's not too common. Turtle Fan 02:23, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Wait, so this book is part of a series now? Jelay14 03:38, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Isn't it starting a trilogy? Turtle Fan 05:17, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Didn't know it was. Apparently Silver says it is. Didn't realize I still was connected to Videssos. Oughta fix that. Jelay14 06:41, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::::What, you didn't enjoy watching that epic failure on bad British teeth? TR 15:39, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :::I've been spam-filtering Videssos for a while now. Turtle Fan 20:19, 16 December 2008 (UTC) See Also Unlike La Follette, I do see some merit with the parallels between Smith and Chamberlain. ML4E (talk) 18:28, March 6, 2018 (UTC) :Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if HT had to go back and cross out "Chamberlain" and write in "Smith" in some of his early drafts. TR (talk) 19:01, March 6, 2018 (UTC)